


Day Four

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being Dean's daughter and going on your first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four

You're nervous and rightfully so, considering who your dad is and what happened today at school.

"Hello, sweetheart," Papa says when you get home from school. He's sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Luckily, Dad's not home yet. "How was your day?"

"Good," you answer, hanging your backpack and jacket in the closet.

"Just good?"

Shoot. You were hoping he wouldn't choose today for this. "Yeah, Papa."

"Nothing exciting happened at all?"

Yeah, he's got you. He knows your days rarely go by without at least one adventure of some sort. The problem is, today's adventure is not one you're quite ready to share. Looks like you don't have a lot of options though.

"Well, there is one thing..." you start slowly.

"There is?" One eyebrow lifts, blue eyes curious.

"Josh asked me out," you blurt.

"Oh?" the implications hit him and his eyes go wide. "Oh."

"Yeah. Of course I said yes, it would've been rude not to. But Dad's going to flip!"

"Yes, he is. Let's not tell him until after dinner. Food puts him in a better mood."

You sigh, pulling out the chair next to Papa and flopping into it. "Josh is dead."

"Most likely, yes."

"Joy."

"I don't understand, how does that inspire joy?"

"Papa!"

"What?"

XXXXXX

Dinner is teriyaki chicken and rice, a simple meal Papa is a pro at making. The conversation is pleasant. You manage to steer it away from school until Dad has eaten and is in a good mood.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"I have something to tell you."

He sits forward, expectant. "You do?"

"I have a date."

You can see the exact moment this registers. His mouth tightens and his eyes harden. "A date, huh? With who?"

"Josh."

"Josh, quarterback Josh?"

You nod. "Yeah."

"I see."

"Dad-"

"And you said yes?"

"Of course. It would be rude to say no. Look, it's a group date- Jo, Becky, Kevin, and Adam are going to be there, too. The plan is to go bowling and then dinner at the Roadhouse. So Ellen will be there for part of the date and Garth for the other part. Please, can I go?"

Dad and Papa exchange a long look. Eventually, Dad softens and sighs. "Alright," he says. "You can go. But I want to meet this boy before hand and there are going to be some rules. Also, you're taking your gun and your Athena."

"Thank you, Dad!" You run around the table to throw your arms around him. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. Go do your homework. Cas and I will clean up tonight."

XXXXXX

As soon as you're gone, Dean turns to Cas. "A date?" he says bitterly. "And you're okay with this?"

"She's sixteen, Dean. It's not like they're going to get married. It's important to date at this age, so teenagers can discover what they want in a future spouse."

"Don't give me that. She's too young."

"Dean, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

The younger man flushes. "Shuddup."

"She's not going to be losing her virginity any time soon, I assure you. She's smarter than that. Not to mention, she's told me she wants to save herself for marriage."

"She does? Good. Not that she's ever getting married."

"Dean."

"Joking." He didn't look like he was.

XXXXXX

At school the next day, you meet up with Josh and the rest of your group for lunch.

"Did you tell your dad?" Jo asks.

"Yeah," you say, pushing what you think is supposed to be meatloaf around your lunch tray and wishing you'd taken Papa up on his offer to pack you a lunch.

"Your Dad?" Josh says, shooting you a curious look.

"Yep," you reply. "You'll see Friday."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably."

His eyes get wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. My papa's okay with it, but Dad can be a little intense sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Jo says. "If you thought my mom was bad, just you wait."

XXXXXX

The rest of the week passes all too quickly. Suddenly it's Friday and you're getting ready for your date.

You're dressed in a fitted green t-shirt, dark jeans, and a leather jacket Uncle Sam gave you for your sixteenth birthday. You dab in a light layer of makeup and step out of the bathroom to present yourself to your fathers.

"Well?" you ask. "Do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous," Papa assures you. "Josh will be here soon, so go grab your shoes and socks."

"And don't forget your [Athena](https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/roar-smart-safety-jewelry-to-reduce-assaults)," Dad reminds you.

"I won't," you assure him, hurrying to your room.

Your Athena hooks onto your belt loop. You make sure it's on and ready before grabbing your socks and boots.

You're sitting at the bottom of the stairs lacing up your boots when Josh arrives. Dad is the first on to the door.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," Josh says. "I'm Josh."

"I gathered," Dad says tersely. "Here are the rules. She is to be home by eleven and not a moment later. You two are not to be alone at any time. You hurt her and I will end you. I'm a cop. I have a gun and enough know how to ensure they never find your body. Understood?"

Josh is pale. "Yes, sir, I understand."

"Dad, stop tormenting him," you say, joining the two and stretching up to kiss Dad's cheek.

"It's my job. Be safe, Y/N. Text me when you get to the bowling alley."

"I will."

You call goodbye to Papa and hurry to the car.

"You're alive!" Adam says in mock surprise when you and Josh slide into the backseat.

"Your dad is terrifying," Josh says.

"Now you know why I was so nervous."

XXXXXX

The date goes smoothly. Bowling is a success. Jo creams you all- no surprise there. The Roadhouse is a hit. Turns out Josh has never been. Ellen approves of him, which is a plus.

You get back to the house ten minutes to eleven. Josh walks you to the door and says goodnight to your Dad, who is right there to open it.

"The kid is smart," Dad says after Josh leaves. "He knows not to push it."

"So, can I go out with him again?"

"We'll see."


End file.
